Handcuffs
by youkillmypatience
Summary: Castle   handcuffs   Beckett   trouble. Inspired by this picture /zFLMki7 :


_I was inspired to write this fic because of this picture on Stana's facebook/twitter :3_

http:/t.co/zFLMki7

_This was kind of rushed, but I kind of like it!_

Haven't you wanted to do something with your handcuffs other than arrest criminals?

The elevator doors in the precinct opened, and out walked Castle, eating a muffin. Beckett, who was waiting to get on, grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the elevator.

"Morning, Castle. Is your writer's vest in my trunk?" asked Beckett cheerfully.

"Yeah, why? Where are we going?" blinked Castle.

"We found our guy. It was Jefferey, the brother. He's in Hoboken." explained Beckett.

"The brother? I was so sure it was the mother-in-law." frowned Castle.

"Yeah, we all were surprised." she commented as they exited the elevator and headed out the door.

As soon as they got into he squad car, Castle turned on the radio and started singing along. She rolled her eyes but was secretly happy. There was just something about hearing Castle sing that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

As soon as they got close to Hoboken, Beckett sped up and turned on the siren. Castle looked in the rear-view mirror and saw five other NYPD cars behind them. He knew that Ryan and Esposito were in one of them.

Beckett turned into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse and screeched the car to a stop. Castle ran out and yanked on his bulletproof vest. He followed close behind Beckett as the team of officers snuck into the building. In no time, they found the man they were looking for, and he surrendered almost immediately.

"Wow. That was easy." commented Beckett, reaching for her handcuffs.

"You sound like a Staples commercial." Castle smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have my cuffs? I can't find them." Bckett chewed on her lip, trying to remember where she put them.

"No. Just get Ryan to use his." Castle shook his head.

When Beckett turned away and called to Ryan, Castle silently slipped a small key into his pocket. He looked on the ground and saw shiny metal flashing at him.

"Beckett, found them." he said, feigning surprise.

"Oh, can you pass them?" she turned her head to see Castle snap them on his wrist by, what seemed to her, an accident.

"Castle." she rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you didn't just handcuff yourself."

"Um..."

She reached into her pocket to find the key, which wasn't there.

"Where's the key?" she searched the pocket of her vest with no luck.

"Beats me." Castle shrugged, the cuff dangling off his wrist.

The two partners exited the warehouse to find Ryan or Esposito. They were both taking to the killer, who was in the back of their car. Castle started to head for the duo, but as he took a step, he slipped on a broken beer bottle. He grabbed Beckett's arm to steady himself, but they ended up tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

Beckett felt something tighten on her wrist. She looked down and groaned.

"Castle!" she yelled.

"What?" he answered innocently.

"You handcuffed us together!" she cried incredulously.

She stood before he could answer, dragging him up too. She marched him to Ryan and Esposito to ask for help. They both snickered when she tried to explain what happened.

"Yeah_, sure_, Beckett." Ryan smirked. "Are you sure Castle wasn't just being a bad boy?"

"He fell, and cuffed us together." she rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She dragged Castle back to her car.

She yanked open her car door with more force than necessary and reached into her glove compartment. She grabbed the tiny, silver key and unlocked the cuffs. She gave Castle an exasperated look, and got in her side of the car.

"It was an accident!" he claimed.

She rolled her eyes. "How did you handcuff yourself _and _me 'accidentally'?" she put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, being foolish is kind of just my thing, remember?" Castle grinned toothily at her.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for accusing you of purposely handcuffing us. If you wanted to do something to me, it would probably be much worse."

"Apology accepted." Castle raised an eyebrow.

He looked out the window and grinned evilly to himself. Oh, if only she knew.


End file.
